fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kriegertin
Kriegertin is a gelatinous substance secreted by the extremely rare Omviolus Krieger frog. The Omviolus Krieger can be found in the Tongass National Forest of Alaska. Kriegertin has a consistency similar to that of petroleum jelly, but it is less viscous and possesses a purple tint. History In late March of 2005, scientists Stephen Greenwich and Marco Sacciovelli set off into the Tongass National Forest of Alaska in hopes of capturing one of the rare Omviolus Krieger frogs. After spending thirty-four days in the forest, the two gave up their hopes of finding the Omviolus Krieger. Around three a.m. on the final night of their exhibition, a “bizarre high-pitched squeal, similar to that of a whining puppy, occurring periodically every ten seconds” awakened them. Greenwich and Sacciovelli spent forty-five minutes attempting to trace the source of the noise when a creature suddenly jumped out from the shrubbery adjacent to their tent. To their disappointment, it was only the Manchesterian Keppler frog, a very common frog species found in the Tongass National Forest. Greenwich and Sacciovelli gave up their search for the Omviolus Krieger frog up until early April of 2010. This time, Greenwich and Sacciovelli agreed on staying in the forest until they discovered the creature. After only twelve days in the Tongass National Forest, Krieger and Sacciovelli discovered the Omviolus Krieger resting upon the ridge of a lake. In fear of losing track of the frog, Greenwich grabbed it with his bare hands. He writes, “I cupped the Omviolus Krieger in my hand and held on with a tight grip for its light purple secretions made it difficult to grasp.” Saccioveli put on gloves and assisted Greenwich with transferring the creature into a container for storage. The next day, Greenwich woke up with three times as much hair on his hands than there were the night before. Greenwich and Sacciovelli not only discovered the very rare species, they also discovered the fastest hair growth stimulant in history thus far. Throughout the years, several other scientists have successfully captured Omviolus Kriegers. They are held in strict captivity as they undergo studies and experiments. Security over the species is so strict that their specific captivity whereabouts are not publicly announced. ' ' Uses The United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is currently investigating Kriegertin while its use for production remains illegal in the United States. For that reason, Kriegertin is only used in products produced outside of the U.S. such as Germany, Japan, and Sweden. It is unclear how Germany, Japan, and Sweden gained access to Kriegertin but it is speculated to have been through the black market for drugs. Due to its rarity, products that contain Kriegertin are extremely expensive ranging from US $8,000 to $10,000 for just five grams. ''' '''Future Outlook There are no reports yet of harmful side effects of Kriegertin. Sacciovelli and Greenwich hope to one day be able to use Kriegertin as a product for cancer patients to assist with hair growth. Sacciovelli wrote, “We are confident in the potential that Kriegertin has to offer. Investigations and experimentations have been strenuous but we are beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.”